Les amis de nos amies sont nos amants
by Artless Rose
Summary: Attention SLASHS ! Cargaison spéciale pour Lauryane ! Un cadeau d'anniversaire en grande pompe ! Tu en as rêvé, bavé, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pas la peine de sortir tes couverts, ça se déguste avec les yeux !
1. Partie 1, Centon

**Tout d'abord un petit message:**

**Ceci n'est pas n'importe quelle histoire sortie de mon imaginaire,**

**c'est histoire est écrite pour Lauryane,**

**c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire (avec beaucoup de retard T_T)**

**"L'histoire" est découpée en quatre parties, et seulement en quatre. **

**J'espère que ça va te plaire ! **

***Âmes sensibles s'abstenir***

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

**« _On désire surtout ce que_**

**_l'on ne doit pas avoir_ »**

Mon dos heurte violemment le casier derrière moi. Ça doit faire un boucan du diable. Peut-être. J'm'en fous. Tout ce qui m'intéresse là maintenant, c'est cette putain de bouche qui me torture la clavicule. Et cette langue brûlante qui caresse ma carotide. Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que mon pantalon est étroit. Depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce en réalité. À la seconde où il a commencé à se déshabiller pour se changer, j'ai ressenti ce feu qui brûle au creux de mes reins. Ses doigts experts glissent sur mes flancs. Je m'entends gémir langoureusement. Il m'en faut plus putain... Sa bouche remonte vers la mienne. Pas le temps avec les formalités, les baisers timides, amoureux. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Je lui bouffe littéralement la gorge. C'est bestial, sauvage, le genre de truc qui vous électrise un max. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, nos langues jouent furieusement. Quelques secondes pour se remplir les poumons et c'est reparti. Inlassablement. Encore, et encore...

Ses hanches viennent effleurer les miennes. Il me torture le beau salaud. Ses mains puissantes maintiennent mon bassin collé contre le casier, m'empêchant de m'approcher de lui. Son petit manège dure un temps, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Ma main agrippe violemment ses cheveux ras, je lui tire la tête en arrière et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il faut qu'il comprenne ma frustration. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a capté, enfin. Il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres, en prenant soin de coller son bassin au mien. Je gémis outrageusement dans sa bouche et je perd la notion du temps lorsque nos bassins commencent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sa voix rauque vient se joindre à la mienne. Ce type me rendra fou... Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis déjà torse nu. Il torture maintenant mon cou, pour descendre sur mon torse par un sillon brûlant. Je halète douloureusement et gémis de manière pitoyable. Il est tellement bandant putain ! Ses doigts partent à la conquête de ma braguette...

- Attends... attends Randy...

- Chut John... T'inquiète pas...

Ce qu'il me fait après n'a pas d'équivalence dans ce monde. Mes gémissements ont muté en grognements. Je suis un foutu obsédé, mais bordel, j'adore ça ! Ma main caresse distraitement la tête de Randy. Ma tête bourdonne, j'entends ma respiration bruyante, mes soupires, mes gémissements. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis. Ni qui je suis. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le désir qui monte... qui monte... Je suis fébrile, fiévreux, je ne tiens plus sur mes propres jambes. Et Randy qui pousse des soupirs affamés. Je tremble de partout. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. L'orgasme me broie instantanément. Je ne vois plus que du blanc. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement shooté. Mon Dieu que c'est bon ! Je me laisse glisser sur le carrelage froid du vestiaire. Immédiatement, Randy vient s'assoir sur mes jambes. Je suis dans du coton tandis que ses mains parcourent mon visage. Je l'entends m'appeler, supplier pour que je reste avec lui, mais ma tête est trop lourde pour que je reste éveillé...

John...

John... s'il te plaît...

John...

Hey ! John ! Bordel, réveille-toi !

J'ouvre grand les yeux et tombe dans le regard hilare de Stephen. Je me redresse du banc où je suis installé, et essuie distraitement mon visage... De la bave... C'était qu'un rêve... un putain de rêve...

- Alors la Belle au bois dormant ? Tu faisais un rêve agréable hein ? J'ai préféré te réveiller avant que tout le monde puisse entendre tes gémissements.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- « _Oh oui... Encore... Encore... Plus loin... Ran.._. »

- Mais ferme là !

- Et encore, je te passe les détails croustillants Monsieur L'Pervers ! Un peu plus et t'étais plus étroit dans ton p'tit jean, mais carrément mouillé...

Je me lève rapidement en marmonnant des insanités contre un certain géant roux. Je me dirige rapidement vers le vestiaire, de peur que quelqu'un me surprenne. Mais comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour m'endormir en pleine salle d'entrainement ? Si quelqu'un d'autre que Stephen m'avait vu ? M'avait entendu ? Pire, si ça avait été Randy ? Je ne suis qu'un putain d'idiot ! Je claque la porte du vestiaire de rage.

Il faut que... Il faut que je me calme... entièrement. Je remercie brièvement le Ciel – et toute l'équipe de stylisme – de m'avoir donné un pantalon si large. Je respire à fond, prend de grandes inspirations. Rien n'y fait. J'ai toujours cette tension dans le bas ventre. C'est tellement douloureux. Réfléchis John, réfléchis... Une douche froide ! Une longue et vivifiante douche froide ! J'enlève mes vêtements au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers les douches communes. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide que ma lâcheté reprend le dessus et ferme immédiatement l'eau glacée. Je fais couler de l'eau brûlante sur moi. Ce qui ne soulage en rien mon problème... génial.

Il me faut bien cinq longues minutes où je me bats avec ma conscience pour « prendre en main » mon problème. Je n'aime pas faire ça. Généralement, quand je suis « ennuyé » ou en manque, je vais voir directement une Diva, les Divas savent parfaitement régler les petits problèmes du quotidien. Mais là je ne peux pas, pas quand je revois le corps de Randy, les yeux de Randy, la bouche de Randy, les soupirs de Randy. Je me perds dans une immensité de sensations exquises. Tout vient beaucoup plus naturellement maintenant. Je repenses aux caresses langoureuses sur mes flancs, aux baisers sauvages dans mon cou, aux suçons sur mon torse... Il y a les mêmes picotements, les mêmes frissons, la même chaleur sur mon corps. Cette pensée est comme un électrochoc. Sur moi ? Je prends subitement conscience que cette chaleur ne provient pas de mon imagination. Je me retourne violemment pour faire face à... Randy ?

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne t'avais pas vu, serré dans ton jean, gémissant mon nom sans retenue ? Je ne pouvais pas manquer le final...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Randy, nu, se jette sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur implose dans ma poitrine, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi ! Ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, à me voler mon souffle. Nos corps glissent l'un contre l'autre, aidés par l'eau qui coule encore. Randy se recule quelques instants, son regard est rempli de désir, les pupilles dilatées. Il ne regarde que moi. Ses lèvres sont rougies par notre activité, et le souffle qui s'en dégage me balaie le visage. Cet homme est un Dieu vivant. Notre baiser suivant est beaucoup plus doux, plus intense. Randy essaie de me faire passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ressens toute la passion qu'il met dans ce baiser, mais il y a quelque chose de plus, un sentiment sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. Les mains de Randy partent jouer sur mon corps tandis que nos lèvres ne se lâchent plus. Nos langues partent pour une danse endiablée. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur derrière moi quand Randy pose ses mains sur mon anatomie douloureuse. C'est aussi bon que dans mon rêve...

Randy s'occupe de moi, lentement, passionnément. Son regard est planté dans le mien, tellement puissant que j'en suis soufflé. Je peux lire en lui à cet instant précis, Randy ne me cache plus rien.

- John...

- Huuuum... Randy...

- John... il faut que je te dise... je t'...

- AH !

Tout est noir autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? Où est-ce que je suis ? La lumière apparaît soudainement et je tourne la tête vers sa source. Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit. Mon amour est là, allongé dans notre lit, dans notre chambre. Il me regarde stupéfait, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Je me suis redressé en me réveillant.

- John... chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu hurles en plein milieu de la nuit ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- C'était horrible ! J'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec Randy... deux fois !

Le corps alangui devant moi est secoué de soubresaut, et le rire de mon idiot de rouquin de petit-ami ne tarde pas à meubler la pièce. Vexé, je frappe son torse diaphane. Ça ne l'empêche en rien de continuer de se foutre de ma gueule. Je croise les bras pour lui signifier que je boude.

- Je suis désolé amour, mais j'ai imaginé l'horreur que ça pouvait être de coucher avec Randy !

- C'est pas drôle ! C'est super traumatisant tout de même !

Stephen se mord la lèvre inférieure dans le but de se retenir encore de parler, ou de rire de moi. Je sais bien qu'il meurt d'envie de lancer sa réplique, aussi méchante soit-elle.

- C'est sa femme qui sera ravie d'apprendre quel traumatisme sexuel est son mari !

- Stephen !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour la première partie...<strong>

***pastaper***

**Un avis ?**

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Partie 2, Jason Bourne

**2ème Partie, 2ème cadeau ! **

**En espérant que ce pairing te plaira ! **

**Parce que je sais que tu l'adores... ;) **

**Enjoy !**

***Âmes sensibles s'abstenir*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

**"_Celui qui désire le miel, doit supporter la piqûre des abeilles._"**

Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes me titille les narines. J'entrouvre un œil pour la bonne cause et tend mon bras de l'autre côté de mon lit, qui s'avère étrangement froid. Je me redresse quelque peu, ma chambre est encore plongée dans la peine ombre. Seuls quelques irréductibles rayons fuitent en travers de mon transistor. Je décide de me lever au bout de quelques minutes, suite à l'appel désespéré de mon estomac. J'enfile mes chaussettes et sors tranquillement de ma chambre. Après seulement quelques pas, je m'arrête devant la porte de celle de mon colocataire entrebâillée. Je la pousse doucement. La chambre de mon coloc' est baignée de lumière, parfaitement rangée, comme toujours. Rien ne traîne par terre, le lit n'est même pas resté défait. Je souris quelque peu, puis continue ma descente.

Le couloir est décoré de cadres photos par dizaines. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, et sur chacune la tête de mon colocataire qui sourit. Pas avec n'importe quel sourire, _son_ sourire. Celui de 10 000 watt, qui nous en met plein la face, qui nous éblouit et nous aveugle. Le même qui nous met de bonne humeur alors qu'on vient de passer une journée de merde, ou qui nous embobine avec sa gueule d'ange. Son magnifique sourire. Mes photos apparaissent si ternes à côté. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis terne. Je n'ai pas cette aura solaire qui m'accompagne partout où je vais. J'aurais aimé pourtant. Pouvoir séduire n'importe qui, dérider le plus associable de nos collègues, tirer des secrets aux Divas en les éblouissant. Ne pas avoir à porter des lunettes de soleil en le regardant.

Je suis un vieux bouc aigri. Je le jalouse depuis toujours. Alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si sa personnalité est aussi rayonnante, aussi généreuse, aussi aimante, aussi candide. C'est la seule personne dans ce monde à ne pas voir toute cette noirceur, la noirceur qui pourrit chaque être humain, au plus profond de son âme. Il reste persuadé que tout le monde à un bon fond. Que tout le monde est capable uniquement du meilleur. Que toute faute peut être pardonnée. Ce type est bénit des Dieux. Et je m'évertue à préserver sa vision si pure de la Vie.

Le salon est vide de toute présence humaine. J'en profite pour ouvrir les volets et allumer la télé. Mais cette succulente odeur de pancakes revient flirter près de mon visage, plus entêtante que jamais. J'en ai la bave au coin de la bouche. Je décolle ma peau du canapé et me dirige illico vers la source de mon bonheur stomacal.

J'avance doucement en direction de la cuisine américaine. Une fois assez près, je peux apercevoir un petit homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, habillé d'un affreux tablier rose bonbon, devant les fourneaux. Il sifflote tandis qu'il fait sauter dans sa poêle l'objet de mes rêves. La table est déjà mise et c'est une effervescence pour mes papilles, des toasts, du bacon, des œufs, du jus d'orange, du café. Tout est là pour m'ouvrir allègrement l'appétit.

- Allez, viens t'assoir au lieu de m'espionner Jason !

- Hey ! Je ne t'espionnais pas ! J'appréciais la vue !

Tandis que mon colocataire se retourne vers moi avec un sourire goguenard, je file la tête haute m'assoir à table. Je commence à manger et me sers une grande tasse de café. Le liquide brûlant coule en travers de ma gorge et je manque pitoyablement de m'étouffer. Le temps de cracher mes poumons, c'est une pile monstrueuse de délicieuses crêpes qui m'accueille chaleureusement.

- Merci mon Dieu pour ce petit déjeuner...

- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous ! Tu peux m'appeler Matthew !

Le dit Matthew me darde de son regard noisette, un sourire lumineux plaqué sur le visage. Ce mec a réponse à tout. Mon estomac me fait rapidement oublier mon ego bafoué. Je continue d'avaler mes tranches de bacon et mes œufs avant d'attaquer le plat de résistance. Depuis le temps que je vous attendais mes petites chéries ! Le moment fatidique où je tends mon bras vers le pot de sirop d'érable arrive mais m'échappe soudainement. Ce n'est pas mon bras qui atteint le premier l'objet tant convoité. Mon vil colocataire se sert copieusement de sirop tandis que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps face au liquide ambré qui s'échappe de sa bouteille. Lorsqu'il arrête enfin, je sens que je vais atteindre le Nirvana... Ou pas. Nos deux bras en extensions, Matt ne veut pas lâcher la bouteille. Il me regarde, mais reste impassible. J'ai l'impression d'être mal réveillé. Au bout d'une longue minute, Matt me sourit doucement avant de me laisser manger mes pancakes refroidis.

C'est froid. Mais ça reste tout bonnement succulent ! Je gémis de bonheur en sentant le goût du pancake au sirop fondre dans ma bouche. Et chaque nouvelle bouchée est encore plus délicieuse. Incapable de résister, j'absorbe des morceaux entiers plus rapidement que mon ombre. Une fois mon assiette terminée, je m'appuie sur ma chaise, repus et satisfait. Matthew m'observe, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Allez, dis-moi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'as un peu de sirop là.

Matt porte sa main à son visage, pour me montrer l'endroit recouvert de sirop. Sur le jeu du miroir, je place ma main au même endroit et tente de me nettoyer. Il rigole de plus belle. J'ai l'air si stupide que ça ? Matt me montre une nouvelle fois mais à peine ai-je posé ma main sur mon visage qu'il rit de moi une nouvelle fois.

- Non pas là ! Laisse-moi faire...

Il tend son bras vers moi, ses doigts frôlant mon visage. Je frissonne imperceptiblement. Son sourire se fait plus doux, tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Ses doigts partent caresser mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes le temps d'apprécier ce toucher. Trop rapidement à mon goût, la caresse de Matt s'estompe. Je me force à rouvrir les yeux. Encore trop loin de moi, il se lève tranquillement, avant de s'assoir sur mes genoux.

- Décidément... j'avais dit là...

J'ai subitement extrêmement chaud. Le souffle de Matt me balaie le visage. Ses mains sont posées près de ma nuque, et ses doigts chatouillent les cheveux à la naissance de mon cou. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes dans un baiser aérien mais c'est sa langue qui vient titiller la commissure de ma bouche. Brutalement, ma main part agripper ses cheveux noirs pour approcher son visage du mien. Nos dents s'entrechoquent et nos lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Immédiatement, je me fais plus doux, je ne veux pas lui faire mal, je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je suis brutal. Parfois ça me prend, je deviens plus rude avec lui. Mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Il est du genre romantique, fleur bleue, baisers passionnés et tendres, et tout le tralala. Et moi je l'aime, alors je veux lui faire plaisir. Nos lèvres remuent l'une contre l'autre, et j'essaie de lui transmettre tout mon amour. Rapidement, nos langues viennent dans la partie, et je perds le contrôle. Notre baiser est plus sauvage, plus fougueux, mais jamais brutal. Mes mains partent à l'assaut de son corps, caressant, malaxant, griffant. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Sa peau nue contre la mienne. Son souffle saccadé. Ses gémissements. Ce mec me fait bander comme un diable.

Nos lèvres se séparent quelques instants, et nos regards en profitent pour se croiser. J'adore ses yeux. Ses deux magnifiques orbes noisettes et ses pupilles dilatées de désir. Son souffle se mêle au mien. On respire à deux. Le temps qu'on se reprenne, j'en profite pour virer cet immonde tablier du corps de Matt. Et son T-shirt par la même occasion. Je suis bien en caleçon de toute manière. Le visage de Matt est toujours aussi angélique, bien que rougit par nos efforts. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je balance d'un grand coup de bras tout ce qui se trouve à proximité de moi sur la table. Matt me regarde quelques instants étonné, mais je retrouve rapidement dans ses yeux cette lueur d'envie. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ce mec me tuera un jour avec cet air trop chaste. Rapidement, je dépose Matt sur la table, et me glisse une nouvelle fois entre ses jambes. Je remarque rapidement qu'il est aussi étroit que moi dans ses vêtements. Foutre Dieu, je vais mourir trop jeune à ce rythme là. Tandis que Matt sert ses jambes autour de ma taille, nous rapprochant dangereusement, ma bouche s'évertue à tirer les gémissements les plus divins de Matt en lui torturant le cou.

Je connais chacun de ses points faibles par cœur. Derrière l'oreille. Au niveau de sa carotide. Sur sa clavicule droite. Sur son aine. À l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le loisir de les chercher ces petites là. Ce que j'aime tout particulièrement, c'est lorsque je torture Matt à un de ces endroits précis, et que son corps n'est plus que soupirs. À ces moments précis, ses yeux deviennent légèrement vitreux et restent à demi-clos, son visage s'illumine et oscille entre la pureté et la totale indécence, sa bouche halète et tente de retenir tous ses gémissements qui sonnent si doux à mes oreilles. Oui, ce sont ces moments-là que je préfère.

J'entreprends de parcourir le chemin que je préfère sur le corps de Matt. Mais je dois d'abord retirer le pantalon de ce dernier. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de retirer un jean étroit sur une table de cuisine. Finalement, mes lèvres parviennent à glisser de son cou sur sa clavicule, puis à descendre sur ses tétons, effleurer son nombril, éviter soigneusement le gros problème de mon amour pour enfin le torturer comme il se doit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Instinctivement, son corps est parcouru de soubresauts, ses muscles roulent et se contractent sous la tension. Allongé sur la table, Matt cambre le dos sous mes attentions. Ses mains parcourent mon dos de manière de plus en plus illogique.

C'est la dernière ligne droite, le moment tant attendu où je fais subir les derniers outrages à cet ange. J'arrête de le torturer et me redresse quelque peu pour nous libérer tous les deux de nos couches superflues. Un énorme bruit sourd vient interrompre notre affaire. Pendant quelques secondes, je suis près à tuer pour m'avoir arrêté... jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans le regard en état de choc d'Adam. Adam. Dans ma cuisine. Devant moi. Moi qui suis entre les jambes de Matt, en caleçon, une de ses jambes posées sur l'épaule, la main sur son boxer déformé. Matt ici présent allongé sur la table de la cuisine, un air de baise flottant dans l'atmosphère, des cadavres de repas fracassés au sol. Joli tableau. Et Adam qui a l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque, le visage blême, les yeux écarquillés, immobile. Je suis dans la merde...

- A... alors... vous... vous... vous êtes pas que colocataires fi... finalement ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààààààààààààààààààààààà ! <strong>

**(TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM) **

**Verdict ?**

***pastaper***

**_To be continued..._  
><strong>


	3. Partie 3, Triple Sex

**Boum Bébé ! **

**Me voilà de retour, pour te jouer un mauvais tour**

**Lauryane ! **

**Elle est aussi neuve qu'une peau de bébé,**

**la voici, la voilà ! La Partie 3 o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3 <strong>

_« Voyeurisme, vice irrévérencieux, délictueux délice »_

Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs. Le bruit de mes chaussures se répercute sur les murs froids. Je me retourne au moindre bruit suspect. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Je sens de la sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos. J'accélère le pas. Je tente d'entrer dans les différentes pièces qui donnent sur ce couloir, mais aucune ne s'ouvre. J'ai beau forcer, pas moyen d'ouvrir quoi que ce soit. Je suis maudit ! Finalement, l'avant-dernière porte cède et je pénètre rapidement dans un débarras. Des étagères sont disposées dans la pièce, et j'entreprends de me cacher au fond de ce placard. Ma respiration est beaucoup trop bruyante, il faut que je me calme ! Si je reste là, planqué derrière ces rayons, il ne devrait pas me retrouver... pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il rentrerait ici ? Je suis en sécurité...

Je ne fais que fuir depuis ce matin. Je me suis caché dans toutes les pièces que j'ai pu trouver, j'ai évité les endroits trop fréquentés, notamment la salle de gym et le vestiaire, pour me retrouver ici, caché comme un misérable rat. Il me faudrait un miracle pour me sortir de cette situation... Je m'accroupis sur un vieux carton, étendant mes jambes devant moi, tandis que ma tête part se poser sur l'étagère à mes côtés. Rapidement, l'ennui pointe son nez, et je me surprends en train de jouer avec du papier bulle, ou de la poussière. Je fouille dans les différents cartons, enfile des gants en plastiques et des charlottes. Que c'est lassant... Elle est loin l'époque où je transformais un carton en château, un rouleau de sopalin en longue vue, un bâton de bois en épée, uniquement avec mon imagination ! Ma peau frissonne, je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour me réchauffer. Être en slip dans un placard humide et froid n'est pas la meilleure de mes idées... Peu à peu, le froid engourdit mes membres, et je sombre dans le sommeil...

Un cliquetis. Un autre cliquetis. Un bruit de frottement. Je perçois de nouveau une lumière blanche derrière mes paupières. Toujours ce même grattement. J'ouvre les yeux, et l'ampoule m'aveugle quelques instants. Je suis toujours derrière mon étagère, dans mon placard humide. Entre deux cartons, j'aperçois la poignée de la porte s'abaisser lentement. Merde ! Il m'a retrouvé ! Mon cœur se met à battre comme un fou tandis que je tente de me dissimuler au fond du placard comme je le peux. Je ne fais plus un seul bruit... Finalement le frottement diminue d'intensité, et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître...

_Chris ?_

_Paul ?_

J'ignorai que Chris était revenu à la WWE ! Ça doit bien faire un an qu'il était parti en tournée avec son groupe Fozzy. Et le voilà, portant une plus que douteuse veste clignotante, dans la remise où je me cache. Suivi du gendre du Boss en personne... Tout ça est vraiment louche... Je me fais tout petit derrière mes cartons, mais je parviens tout de même à m'approcher pour apercevoir ce qu'il va se passer. Paul ferme la porte silencieusement, tandis que son regard reste posé sur Chris qui avance vers le fond de la remise. Ce dernier affiche une petite moue enfantine, se doutant que son accompagnateur a son regard fixé dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Chris finit par aller s'adosser à une table appuyée sur le mur du fond de la pièce. Paul se rapproche doucement, avec cette lueur que je ne connais que trop bien dans les yeux... un pur prédateur, les pupilles gorgées de désir. Chris se contente d'un air de provocateur, et outrageusement pervers.

- Ça faisait longtemps hein ?

- Tu t'es bien amusé en tournée ?

- À fond comme toujours !

- Tu t'es tapé des tas de fans en délire je suppose...

- Ooooh, comme c'est touchant... T'es jaloux !

- Je suis pas jaloux putain !

Paul hausse le ton bien trop vite. Je retiens mon souffle derrière mes cartons. Chris, lui, ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, et garde son sourire goguenard. Paul avance à pas furieux jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses jambes. Sa main part aussitôt attraper la gorge du canadien, pour le rapprocher de son visage.

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si tu n'as rien fait ? Tu penses pouvoir me faire avaler que tu es resté sage pendant un an entier ?

- J'aurais préféré te faire avaler autre chose...

- Chris...

- Je peux te promettre la Lune, je n'ai rien pour te prouver que j'ai passé un an avec ma main droite et mes souvenirs de nos nuits de débauchés... The Duke m'a surnommé The Pope tellement ma solitude était risible ! Mais dit moi...

La lueur rieuse qui éclairait les yeux de Chris se transforme subitement en colère sourde. Chris pousse la main qui lui tenait le visage pour attraper avec force la cravate de Paul et le rapprocher à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tous les deux sont furieux et de leur corps émane une tension qui risque d'exploser à tout instant.

- Et toi alors ? T'as passé du bon temps avec ta femme ? Elle attend ton quatrième enfant finalement ?

- T'es trop con ! Tu te casses, tu me laisses ici, et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je fasse vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à ce que tu décides à revenir ! Je te signale que tu as une femme toi aussi ! Et des gosses ! Elle aurait dit quoi ma femme, si du jour au lendemain, je ne la touchais plus ? Tu me voyais lui expliquer « _Chérie, pardonne-moi, mais mon amant m'a abandonné, alors tu vois, il n'y a plus rien qui me force à continuer cette comédie !_ » ?

La voix de Paul est presque hystérique, toujours à quelques centimètres du visage de Chris, il a hurlé ce qui lui brûlait le cœur depuis si longtemps. Le visage de Chris est impassible, mais ses yeux trahissent ses pensées.

- Il fallait que je parte... Si j'étais resté, j'aurais tout fait foirer. Je... je supportais plus de te voir avec elle au grand jour. Ça devrait être moi... ça devrait être moi suspendu à ton bras, souriant comme jamais, tenant par la main tes enfants ! Mais non ! J'ai pas le droit à tout ça... j'en pouvais plus Paul... Le soir où je suis parti, j'ai failli tout déballer à ma femme... et à la tienne. J'ai fui... ouais c'est vrai... mais je pouvais te faire autant de mal. J'allais détruire ta vie Paul... j'allais vraiment le faire.

Je suis toujours caché derrière mes cartons, suspendus à leurs lèvres. C'est comme être dans une série télévisée. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela durait-i-il ? Depuis le début ? Comment ont-ils réussis à cacher _ça _? Paul et Chris se regardent toujours dans le blanc des yeux, sans prononcer un mot. Ce sera à qui cèdera, à qui fera le premier pas. Finalement, c'est Paul qui avance son visage de quelques millimètres, bien assez pour que ses lèvres touches délicatement celles de Chris. Tendrement. Doucement. Chastement. Sans attendre, Chris répond à son baiser, et remue ses lèvres, exprimant par là son besoin d'en avoir plus. Alors que leurs bouches se scellent, leurs mains partent jouer sur leurs corps. Les bras de Paul enserrent la taille de Chris, tandis que celui-ci sert le coup du gendre du Boss. Leurs deux corps ne forment plus qu'une masse soupirante. Leurs langues se font bataille dans un ballet enflammé. Leurs yeux clos et le teint rosé de leurs joues n'arrangent rien à la sensualité de la scène. Tout est passion, soupirs, gémissements, respirations saccadées.

Mais je déchante bien vite derrière mon carton. Je suis là, voyeur malgré moi, et tout ce qui se déroule derrière cette étagère s'imprime dans ma mémoire, probablement pour toujours. Finalement, j'aurais du signaler ma présence dès le début... Mais je suis bloqué, et tout ça devient trop... trop charnel bordel ! La scène vient de passer à un tout autre niveau, que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître ! Assis sur la table, Chris vient d'enlever sa veste lumineuse, tandis que Paul lui retire d'un coup sec son pantalon. Chris gémit de manière indécente, et commence à déshabiller le Général Manager. Leurs bouches se retrouvent par intermittence, mais leurs gestes sont beaucoup plus saccadés, plus brutaux, plus passionnés. Chris termine allongé sur la table, comme un repas dignement servi. Et Paul, affamé, se jette sur lui pour le dévorer. J'assiste, impuissant, à la découverte des zones érogènes de Chris Irvine, alias Chris Jericho, l'idole de toute une génération... Les gémissements de Chris sont toujours plus expressifs, et j'ai comme la malheureuse impression que Paul aime ça. Son corps est secoué de timides soubresauts, se contractant et tortillant sous la bouche du Maître du Sledgehammer. Je crois bien que j'arrive à voir d'ici la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvre leur corps.

_Mon Dieu..._

_Mon supplice n'est pas fini..._

La dernière barrière de vêtements finit elle aussi par tomber. Tout comme la dernière barrière de lucidité que ces deux-là pouvaient posséder. Je détourne le regard, fixant le mur en face de moi. Les soupirs deviennent des gémissements, toujours plus forts, puis des grognements, toujours plus sauvages. Je sens d'ici le mur trembler face aux à-coups de la table. Je ne veux pas entendre, je ne veux pas savoir... Je me bouche les oreilles le plus fort possible. J'en sais trop, beaucoup trop ! Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire face à Paul, tout en ayant ces «_ Hunter ! _» soupirants dans ma tête ? Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire la bienvenue à Chris, sans le voir nu allongé sur une table ? Je suis fini...

_D..._

_Dr..._

_Dre.._

_Drew..._

_Drew !_

Je tourne la tête tandis que deux énormes paluches arrachent mes mains appuyées contre mes oreilles. C'est lui, il m'a retrouvé ! Ses yeux noisettes me scrutent avec colère.

- … trop con ! Je te cherche depuis trois heures !

Je me jette dans ses bras et le serre à l'en étouffer. Ses bras tiennent ma taille, tandis que ses mains caressent mon dos paisiblement. Il m'a retrouvé... il m'a retrouvé... Ma tête posée dans son cou, je m'habitue à sa chaleur corporelle et ferme doucement les yeux... je soupire de bien-être...

- Bébé, t'es frigorifié, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette remise ?

- Barri... promets-moi juste une chose, on ne jouera plus jamais à cache-cache ici !

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM <strong>

***pastaaaaaaaaaaper* **

***fuit le plus loin possible***

_**Une review ?**_

_**To be continued...  
><strong>_


	4. Partie 4, The Viper Magnet

**Ouais je saiiiiis, j'avais dit demain !**

**Mais considère ça comme une suuuuurpriiiise ! o/ **

**En espérant que tu l'apprécies, parce que *putain* je suis allée loin ! O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 4<strong>

**"L'amour sans jalousie est comme un Polonais sans moustache."**

- T'es sûr que c'est ce chemin ?

- Non Mike ! Non, je ne suis pas sûr ! Ça fait 3 fois qu'on passe devant cet arbre mort !

- On est perdus ? Me dit pas qu'on est perdus dans cette putain de forêt !

- On est perdus qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Ça faisait trois heures, trois longues et interminables heures que l'on marchait dans cette forêt. Pourquoi avait-il seulement fallu que je cède une nouvelle fois à Mike ? « _Randy ! Et si on allait faire une balade dans la forêt, ça pourrait être super sympa ! _» Sympa mes fesses oui ! J'aurais du le voir venir, avec son sourire trop grand, ses yeux trop pétillants. Je déteste la forêt en plus ! Je déteste la boue, je déteste les animaux sauvages, je déteste les allergies aux plantes, je déteste les piqûres d'abeille, de moustiques ou autres orties, je déteste marcher pendant des heures. Quelle idée ! Je ne vais jamais faire mes courses seul sous peine de me perdre dans un super marché et là on m'envoie en pleine nature avec un parfait idiot et une boussole ? Jetez-moi d'un hélicoptère tant qu'on y est !

La forêt est immense, et la nuit commence à tomber. Mike n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, il devrait pourtant. Si l'on ne retrouve pas notre chemin, on va devoir passer la nuit dehors, dans le froid, près des bêtes sauvages. Et la WWE ne nous a pas appris comment survivre à une attaque d'ours. Je tente une énième fois de comprendre le plan à l'aide de ma boussole, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Il n'y a que des arbres à perte de vue, des troncs massifs et recouverts de mousse, des racines tortueuses plongeant dans un sol rocheux, des pierres coupantes formant un chaos sans nom. Redwood en Californie. La température baisse lentement en fonction des heures. L'atmosphère est lourde, chargée, et le ciel gris ne présage rien de bon.

Mike fronce les sourcils en regardant attentivement la carte. Manifestement, il ne sait pas plus où nous sommes. Abandonnant l'idée de retrouver notre chemin pour ce soir, je lève la tête vers la cime des grands séquoias. Cette vue est étrangement relaxante et mon regard se perd dans l'immensité de cette verdure... Je crois que je commence à fatiguer à tourner en rond. Mes idées ne sont plus claires. J'aperçois pourtant les nuages sombres qui obscurcissent le ciel, l'orage approche à grand pas. Je ne sais pas comme tout cela a pu arriver. Ce matin, j'étais tranquille chez moi, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se lever, et me voilà, perdu au beau milieu d'un immense parc forestier, avec un orage au dessus de ma tête. Le premier grondement fait sursauter Mike qui lâche la carte de stupeur.

Une lumière vive scinde le ciel durant un fugace instant, et quelque secondes plus tard, c'est un nouveau craquement qui vient rugir au dessus de nous. Le vent se lève, soufflant entre les arbres, faisant voler de la poussière. Rapidement, un épais brouillard nous entoure, et je ne distingue plus rien à plus de 3 mètres. La brume et les rafales ont considérablement diminué la température ambiante, si bien que nous sommes obligés de remettre nos pulls pour nous protéger. La lumière du jour a elle aussi faibli, ne nous laissant qu'une faible marche de manœuvre.

- Oh non...

Je me retourne soudainement vers Mike qui a les paumes tendues vers le ciel. Je lève finalement la tête pour recevoir les premières gouttes d'une énorme averse. Il pleut des cordes. Beaucoup trop vite, nous sommes tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, courant sans réfléchir sur le sentier. Mais la brume est trop épaisse, et la pluie nous fouette le visage, s'infiltrant dans nos vêtement et glaçant nos corps, je n'y vois plus rien, je ne sais pas où je vais. Mes pieds glissent dans la boue, et je manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Après ce qu'il me semble être des heures, le sentier s'épaissit et nous atterrissons dans une petite clairière, vierge de tout arbre. L'eau continue de glisser sur nos corps, alourdissant nos pas.

- Randy ! Par là ! Une cabane grouille !

Mike se remet à courir comme un fou en direction d'une chaumière au centre de la clairière, à peine visible à cause du brouillard. Je me calque sur ses pas pour ne pas le perdre. La cabane se dessine peu à peu sous nos yeux. Mike atteint le premier le perron, abrité de la pluie battante. Je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard, et nous nous dépêchons de retirer nos pulls imbibés d'eau glaciale. Au dessus de nous, l'orage se fait plus fort, et nous apercevons dans le ciel de larges zébrures violacées, juste avant qu'un craquement terrible ne se fasse entendre à travers les nuages. Assis sur une vieille balançoire rouillée, je regarde le rideau de pluie continuer à tomber inlassablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit cliquetis vient perturber ma médiation. Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée où j'aperçois Mike cherchant visiblement à déverrouiller la serrure. Il s'acharne comme cela pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte cède et s'ouvre lentement devant ses yeux émerveillés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, nous nous engouffrons dans la vieille bâtisse et refermons la porte pour nous protéger de la pluie, du froid et des bêtes.

La cabane est sombre et poussiéreuse. Tout autour de nous, les murs sont faits de bois, et même le plafond laisse apparaître de larges poutres centenaires. Un peu partout, des trophées de chasse sont accrochés, sangliers, cerfs, zèbres, lions, c'est carrément un zoo suspendu. Mike s'avance à petits pas dans ce qui semble être un grand salon, aménagé spacieusement. De larges canapés en cuir et fauteuils du même acabit sont centrés autour de l'élément central, une majestueuse cheminée. L'âtre est entièrement fait de pierres, devant lequel trône une large peau de bête, à l'instar du musée ambulant sur les murs. Tandis que Mike s'évertue à allumer la cheminée, je me dirige à tâtons dans ce qui semble être une cuisine aménagée. Je contourne un plan de travail, me dirige vers un probable placard. Bingo ! Ce sont les fusibles !

- Mike ! J'ai trouvé les fusibles !

- Je tente de jouer avec ces derniers. Rien. Pas une ampoule ne daigne s'allumer. Je pousse un râle d'agacement. La voix de Mike me parvient de la pièce à côté.

- J'ai allumé le feu ! Ramène tes miches ici !

Je ne me fais pas prier pour repasser dans le salon, maintenant éclairé par la lueur des flammes. J'aperçois maintenant l'ampleur de la décoration « chalet cosy à la montagne ». De larges plaids sont posés sur les canapés, et j'aperçois enfin la tête de l'immense ours brun posé devant l'âtre. Mike est assis près de la cheminée, grelotant de froid. Je me dirige vers mon sac, saisis une lampe torche et d'un pas décidé, je pars trouver quelques vêtements pour nous changer. Près de la cuisine, une petite porte donne accès à une chambre sentant le renfermé. Je fouille rapidement dans les armoires pour ne dénicher que de simples pulls laissés ici depuis des siècles. Embarquant le tout, je retourne trouver mon ami dans la pièce principale. L'air ambiant a augmenté de quelques degrés grâce au feu qui craque dans la cheminée. Je dépose mon butin sur le canapé avant de contourner un fauteuil pour m'assoir près des flammes aux côtés d'un Mike songeur.

- Hey... Prends ça et enlève ces fringues mouillées. Tu vas finir par attraper la crève.

- Hmm...

Sortant de ses pensées, Mike tourne son regard azur vers moi, avant d'afficher une moue dégoûtée par le tas de mite que j'ai dans les mains.

- Ce pull est vraiment hideux...

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais la robe d'Alexander McQueen n'était plus disponible...

Visiblement vexé, il m'arrache le pull des mains et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Il pousse un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de céder finalement. Je reste assis, comme un idiot, le regardant enlever son T-shirt trempé par l'averse. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçois sont torse taillé dans le marbre. Je détourne rapidement le regard et tente de faire redescendre mon rythme cardiaque. Pas maintenant ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse... Mais mes yeux sont traitres, et s'accrochent de nouveau sur son buste, glissant insidieusement vers l'extrême limite de son pantalon. Une seconde avant que Mike ne sorte la tête de l'encolure du pull qu'il essayait d'enfiler, je me force à regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce et à m'intéresser soudainement à cet ignoble sanglier au mur. J'entends le bruissement du survêtement de Mike tomber au sol. Je déglutis difficilement. S'il te plaît... pas maintenant... pas quand vous êtes coincés tous les deux dans une cabane perdue au milieu d'un parc forestier... J'ai soudainement très chaud, alors que mon corps grelote encore de froid. Je sens que cette chaleur vient de l'intérieur, et commence à descendre un peu trop bas.

- Tu te changes pas Randy ?

Je tourne brusquement la tête alors que Mike me parle. Jésus Marie Joseph ! Mike me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, seulement vêtu de son boxer et du pull déformé de l'armoire. Ses longues jambes sont étendues sur la fourrure d'ours et me font déglutir difficilement. J'entreprends d'enlever à mon tour mes vêtements pour les faire sécher près du feu. Le tissu humide colle encore à ma peau, et je me retrouve coincé quelques secondes sous le rire de Mike. J'enlève finalement mon pantalon avant d'enfiler un des pulls. La proximité de la cheminée nous empêche d'avoir froid, et je sens déjà les bienfaits d'une tenue sèche, les tremblements de mon corps ont presque disparu, et j'arrive à sentir de nouveau mes orteils. Après quelques instants, je me lève en direction de la cuisine pour trouver de quoi nous faire une boisson chaude. Je trouve dans les placards de vieux sachets de café soluble, que je ramène dans le salon avec une paire de tasse et une casserole pleine d'eau froide. Je la pose sur le feu en un équilibre instable, priant pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur notre unique source de chaleur. Le temps s'écoule comme ça, alors que je fixe l'eau qui commence à bouillir pour pouvoir nous servir. Le silence qui comble la pièce n'est pas vraiment pesant, Mike est plongé de nouveau dans ses pensées. Je suppose que cette course dans les bois et le fait d'avoir marché toute la journée ne l'a pas vraiment aidé. Je verse finalement l'eau fumante dans nos tasses. Des cafés en dosette, chouette...

- Randy ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Maryse ?

Merde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je la déteste pas...

- Randy, j'ten prie ! Pas à moi ! Tu peux pas la blairer !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je la taquine c'est tout...

- Même quand tu l'appelles « La plus grande erreur que cette Terre ait porté » ?

Touché.

- C'est... c'est...

- C'est quoi Randy ?

- Ecoute, on est obligés de parler de ça maintenant ?

Je tourne la tête pour couper court à la conversation. Je ne veux pas répondre à sa question. Je connais déjà la réponse. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? « C'est parce que je ne supporte pas qu'elle ait le droit de toucher tes lèvres, d'embrasser ton corps, parce que j'ai envie de te toucher comme elle le fait, j'ai envie de faire chanter tes formes, j'ai envie que tu m'appartiennes et que tu hurles mon nom de plaisir, parce que je ne suis qu'un mec jaloux et que bordel de merde Mike, tu m'excites à mort. »

Ouais, je vais lui dire ça. Il va adorer.

- Ouais on est obligés de parler de ça maintenant !

Très mauvaise idée. En quelques secondes, Mike m'attrape par le bras, et la tasse brûlante que je tenais part voler tout près de son torse. Dans un cri, Mike me lâche et recule, passablement ébouillanté. Je me confonds en excuses et tente de lui retirer son pull, avant que sa peau ne soit gravement brûlée. Comble de l'ironie ou acharnement divin, me voilà presque à quatre pattes au dessus d'un Mike à moitié nu, allongé à même une peau de bête, mon cerveau ayant décidé de partir en vacances au moment où je m'en rend compte. Je ne dis plus rien et fixe d'un air complètement abruti cet adonis allongé entre mes jambes.

_ Oh...oh..._

Je recule rapidement pour cacher avec mon pull le petit _accident_ qui vient de m'arriver. Adossé à l'un des fauteuils, je tente de reprendre ma respiration devenue anarchique, et de calmer les battements de mon cœur, qui a visiblement décidé de sortir de ma cage thoracique. Au bout d'une éternité, je tourne mon regard vers ma malheureuse victime. Mike est toujours allongé, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, appuyé sur ses coudes. Son visage affiche le plus pur étonnement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Ses pupilles sont aussi noires que l'encre, et j'éprouve un frisson à leur contact. Où est passé l'océan qui se cache dans son regard ? Il finit par se relever mais à mon plus grand désespoir, il décide de ne pas en rester là. S'appuyant sur ses genoux, Mike avance à moi à quatre pattes, ondulant d'une manière si féline. Je souffle comme un bœuf. Je cligne les yeux et la seconde suivante, le torse de Mike frôle le mien dans un contact électrisant. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et son souffle me grise complètement.

- Mi... Mike...

- Chuuuut...

Mike se mord la lèvre inférieur. Je grogne de contentement face à cet air angélique. Assis sur mes genoux, Mike entreprend de coller ses hanches aux miennes, et je sens bien là que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu un petit _accident._ Mike halète quelques secondes en fermant les yeux. Je me saisis de ses lèvres, et entreprend de lui donner un baiser sauvage. Nos lèvres se battent furieusement, avant de laisser nos langues prendre le dessus. Je gémis sans retenue. Ses mains entament leur parcours initiatique, tandis que j'entreprends de visiter la totalité de sa cavité buccale. Elles caressent mes clavicules, passent sur mes pectoraux, taquinent mes tétons, effleurer mes abdos et frôlent mon boxer.

- Arrête, je pourrais pas...

- Quoi ? Tu pourras pas quoi ?

- Tu sors avec Maryse.

- Tu as une femme.

Le regard de Mike me fait rater un battement. Un mince sourire nait sur ses lèvres, tandis que sa main dépasse la barrière de tissu. Saisissant ma virilité tendue, il étouffe mon gémissement en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses doigts graciles font trembler mon corps, alors qu'ils choisissent un rythme trop soutenu pour mon propre bien. Sa main accélère ses mouvements pour m'emmener jusqu'au point de non retour... du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je grogne de mécontentement lorsque Mike retire sa main de mon sous-vêtement. Il trouve un moyen efficace de me faire taire, encore une fois. Ses lèvres embrassent la ligne de ma mâchoire, avant de descendre dans mon cou, sa langue passe finalement sur ma clavicule, me donnant la chair de poule. Mike s'écarte de moi soudainement, reculant de quelques pas. Son corps est recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, et son air angélique a laissé la place à un air de pure luxure. Mes yeux descendent lentement le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sur son boxer, qui me laisse entrevoir que son état n'est pas plus réjouissant que le mien. Nous sommes tous les deux au bord de la rupture. Il enlève lentement le tissu et libère son membre raide, avant de revenir vers moi. Ses mains me libèrent aussi et avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste, Mike s'empale sur mon érection en feu. Je contracte mes abdos sous la sensation, tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Mike halète près de mon oreille. Je reste immobile, me délectant de la chaleur et l'étroitesse de mon partenaire. Au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, Mike commence à rouler des hanches. Je l'accompagne dans son mouvement le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je le pénètre d'une prudence insoutenable. Les soupirs de Mike oscillent entre plaisir et douleur, et je ralentis une nouvelle fois, tentant de le détendre un maximum. Petit à petit, je sens Mike bouger de lui-même, et mes mouvements se font plus amples. Je m'enfonce aussi profondément que je peux en lui. Mais cette position ne me satisfait pas. Je me saisis de Mike, le tenant fermement par les fesses, et le dépose religieusement sur l'immense fourrure, positionné entre ses jambes, je recommence à le marteler de plus bel. Mike gémit de façon indécente, toujours plus fort. Il pousse un cri lorsqu'un de mes coups de rein tape dans sa prostate... Bingo... Je m'évertue à toucher cette petite boule de nerfs encore et encore, regardant Mike se torde de plaisir sous mon corps. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'envie prend le dessus, et mes coups se font plus violents, plus rapides. Mike bafouille des mots sans queue ni tête, parmi lesquels je saisis des « _Plus fort_ », « _Plus vite_ ». Mike finit par jouir dans ma main, et je le sens se resserrer autour de mon érection, la réaction est si violente que je jouis à mon tour, écrasé par tant de plaisir. Mon corps cède sous la fatigue, et je m'allonge de tout mon long sur Mike. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, je tire à nous un large plaid et me pose à côté de lui...

Le soleil dans le salon me réveille aux aurores. Je frissonne et remonte à moi le plaid, le feu dans le cheminée s'est éteint depuis bien longtemps. Ma main glisse sous la couverture, cherchant inconsciemment une source de chaleur qui est visiblement déjà réveillée. Dans un soupir je me lève, enfile des vêtements et part à la recherche de mon collègue... partenaire... ami ? Je saisis mon portable et regarde l'écran « _Sam' : 26 appels en absence_ », « _Sam' : 13 nouveaux messages _». Merde.

Je trouve Mike dans la cuisine, adossé contre le plan de travail, sirotant ce que je suppose être un café fumant. Ses petits yeux à moitié fermés m'indiquent qu'il est encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il est vraiment trop chou. Je prend place à côté de lui. Hier, je réalise que nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté... certainement pris dans le feu de l'action... Je rigole intérieurement... et quelle action ! Mon corps me fait entièrement souffrir, encore plus qu'après un entrainement avec mon père.

- Mike ?

- Hmmm ?

- Co... Comment...

- Mais encore Randy ?

- Comment t'as su ? Je veux dire, pour... tu sais quoi.

- Comment j'ai fait pour savoir que tu rêvais secrètement de mon corps et que l'unique raison pour laquelle tu détestes ma copine autant que je déteste ta femme, c'est parce que tu m'aimes comme un malade ?

- ...

- Deux mots : Alexander McQueen.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'était ton dernier cadeau d'anniversaire !<strong>

**T_T **

**Mais sèche tes larmes, on a un anniversaire tous les ans ! o/ **

**Verdict ?**


End file.
